Team Frac/tion Wiki
Who is Team Frac/tion? In short: One day a bunch of faggots decided it would be funny to team up and troll other faggots in video games. I Want the Long Version! I can't imagine why, but here we go. A group of funny, interesting, and cool guys with lives from the forums of another griefing team all hopped on the community mumble in hopes of friendship, brotherhood, and lulz. None of which were found, as the mumble was ridden with retardery, faggotry, and above all else 12 year old kids. Who saw that coming? Good things come to those who wait, all with half a brain figured, and not everyone fled at the mere sight of the monstrosity. Eventually over time, friendships did (somewhat) form, and all the kool kidz met up at one time in one channel on one random night. Headmaster faggot and all-around scrub Church came up with the idea that we should all band together and become best buttbuddies that made l33t griefing videos for teh lulz and the possibility of becoming e-famous. Well, it was unanimous, no one gave a flying fuck. Some did admit it was a good idea, but most of the kool kidz dismissed it as fanboyish and silly to do something such as that. But that wasn't the end of this story, oh no, it is but only the beginning of the beginning. One day someone mentioned that they were on a Minecraft server that was the most amazing server ever, full of nice and intelligent admins. We all turned on Minecraft to check it out. The server in question was MC Pluto. Once on the server, all hell broke loose. This was actually an important night, because the mumble became aware of who was mentally deficient and who was eh a pretty cool guy who doesn't afraid of anything. Equally important was the birth of the mumble's longest running inside joke: "Relevant is a faggot". Who is Relevant you ask? A faggot. Forever and always. No more questions? Good. Shut the fuck up. This inside joke spawned when mumble admin and all-holy creator ajvpot started spamming signs all over the god damn place with the message "Relevant is a faggot" causing an extreme amount of lulz for everyone. Even Relevant found it lulzy, for he took the joke in the ass like any other object, metaphorical or otherwise. Then notorious weeaboo zebser joined in, and soon, all in the mumble followed. To this day, the joke has not died. It is said that when the joke dies, Azathoth will get a girlfriend. And lets be honest, neither of those are happening any time soon. The grief went pretty much nowhere and all of the "destruction" was reverted back to its original shitty state. Regardless, everyone had a pretty good time, and once again Church suggested we all be buttbuddies once more. Besides the obvious and expected excitement of Relevant and notorious forever alone Azathoth, most of the kool kidz decided it would be a good idea, judging from the amount of lulz from MC Pluto. "BUT WHAT WILL WE BE NAMED?!? We have to have a name if we want to be l33t hax0r status", screamed notorious brony clopper Watcher7. "How about something badass like team vaginal fisting?", exclaimed notorious non-badass Legion. "What about team avolition? lololololol jkjk" joked the ever unfunny Church. "Why not team ovulation?", stated Relevant whom was full of fresh ideas for names since he visited hackforums that morning. "Our team name should be DESUDESUDESU" said that one weeaboo Zebser. "No. All of those names are almost as bad as communism. Our name should be team fraction." stated the communist destroying hero and kool kid, America Supreme. Everyone unanimously agreed because it was yet another inside joke. Due to the tight-knit circlejerkiness of the mumble, inside jokes were the lulziest things in the universe to this group of faggots. This inside joke was derived from playing on a faction server where the team tried to name their faction "faction" but failed horribly and facerolled out "fraction". "Our slogan can be 'We leave your server in a FRACTION of what it was!' Isn't that good?" said Relevant. "Shut up faggot" retorted everyone in the mumble. AND THUS TEAM FRACTION WAS BORN!!!11!!!!11!!ONE!!!!!11!!ONE!!!!!11ELEVEN!!!1 (Somewhat) Full List of Team Members. SIMPLIFIED SONG VERSION What Happened Next? Certainly the faggotry can't stop there. You can read more stories and ventures here! Latest activity Category:Fraction Stories Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Files Category:Templates